Someone Like You
by Doctor Rose Belikova
Summary: Based on the song Someone Like You by Adele. After the events of Krop Tor, the Doctor takes Rose to a planet to wind down. While there, Rose runs into a future version of the Doctor on a date with River Song. After getting over the shock of seeing him, Rose and the Doctor talk about her possible future and his past. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Rose wandered down the street on an alien planet whose name she couldn't for the life of her pronounce. They had recently escaped from Krop Tor and the Beast. Rose shivered as the memory of his words flitted through her mind. The Valiant child who will die in battle so very soon. Rose shook her head. No. The Doctor said it wasn't true.

After changing, the Doctor had set course for a planet wear they served "the best chips in the galaxy," according to him. Now she wandered around, while the Doctor waited in line, something he wasn't very thrilled about.

Rose just needed a few moments alone. She couldn't hide behind a smile right now, not when the events were so fresh. Part of her wanted to cling to the Doctor and never let him go, but another part needed to take her aching heart and come to terms with the fact that she was going to die and leave her Doctor all alone.

Dying didn't scare her, not really. She almost died on a weekly basis; life with the Doctor was dangerous. What she was truly afraid of was leaving the Doctor all by himself. She knew he loved her, knew in the way he held her hand when they ran, the way he hugged her, the way his smile lit up the world when he saw her. She didn't want him to lose that, not ever.

In her musing, Rose unintentionally wandered into an outdoor cafe. It wasn't until she tripped over a chair that she noticed her surroundings.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked her.

Rose blinked, slightly disoriented. "Uh, yeah, 'm fine," she mumbled, glancing up at the man who was seated at the table.

"Rose?" the man breathed out, looking shocked.

Rose looked at him, her brow furrowed. "Do I..." she trailed off as she focus on the man's eyes. Eyes that were green like emeralds, and just as old. "Doctor?"

The Doctor swallowed, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I...we were just getting some food," Rose said faintly.

"And you wandered off, didn't you? You're always doing that." The Doctor grinned, looking goofy.

"Yeah..." Rose said uncertainly, feeling very confused.

"So, where are we now? Sarah Jane? Have you met Sarah Jane yet?" The Doctor tilted his head, eyes calculating.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. We just — we just left Krop Tor," she said, a small frown forming on her face.

Suddenly, a woman walked up to the Doctor and kissed his cheek. "Making new friends, sweetie?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Ah, well," the Doctor flailed a bit, looking unsure. "Uh, well, this is Rose. Rose, this is Professor River Song."River Song turned to Rose with a wide smile.

"Hello, I'm his wife." The words were a blow to Rose's heart.

"Oh," she said faintly. The Doctor sent River a sever look.

"That was hardly necessary, River." Rose nodded slowly, tears pricking at her eyes.

"So the Beast was right. I do die," she whispered.

The Doctor exhaled sharply. "Rose — no. You don't die in battle. You really don't. I promise."

"But I do die," Rose insisted.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no. Well, yes, but no. Well, you obviously do die, but not now, not for a while. I think. I'm sure. Well, I say sure, but really I mean, I'm mostly sure. Well, almost completely sure. Kind of. It's been a while."

Rose's eyes widened. "Am I like Sarah Jane?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and his hands seemed to want to reach out to her but he held back, making an awkward movement. "No, no, not at all. You're happy, I promise. Very, very happy. I didn't leave you, I would never do that. You...well," the Doctor chuckled, seeming to remember some joke, "you found someone like me. Not quite me, but very much alike. Almost exact, but not really. Well...yes. Very much like me."

"And I just leave?" Rose cried out.

"No, no!" The Doctor protested, this time putting his hand on her shoulder. "Not at all. I give you a choice. Well, you have options at least. You're happy. And it's still the D-" the Doctor cuts himself off before he gave something away.

Rose nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"Rose, don't apologise. How many time have I told you this?" the Doctor chastised her.

Rose chuckled. "I don't know. No, wait, actually, 86 times."

"You count the number of times he's told you not to apologise?" River asked incredulously.

Rose shook her head, smiling. "No, he counts the number of times he tells me then lets me know when I apologise for something particularly daft."

"Like being forcefully sedated then taken unconscious away to a ship while it's almost certain that I am dead in an attempt to save your life," the Doctor said, raising his eyebrows.

Rose ducked her head. "I shoulda fought harder."

The Doctor sighed, exasperated.

"So now you're married, huh? Never took you to be one for marriage," Rose joked weakly, trying to get off the subject.

"It's not like that, I swear," the Doctor assured her.

"Oh, so is it like the times we got married, to save our lives, yeah?"

"Not like that? Excuse me, but-" River began, hurt and irritated.

"Shush, yes," the Doctor said cut River off before turning back to Rose. "Well, no, not quite. It was to save the universe, though. Didn't have much choice."

Rose gave him a concerned look. "Are you happy, Doctor?"

The Doctor frowned. Was he happy? "Well, that's the question though, isn't it? Am I happy? Well, I'm not miserable, so that has to count for the happiness side." The Doctor looked at Rose to see if she found it funny. A small smile played on her lips and the Doctor continued, satisfied. "I'm not sad, not really. I have a beautiful wife. I have two wonderful friends who travel with me..."

"But it all ends, yeah? No matter what, it always has to come to an end." Rose gazed at him sadly.

The Doctor gave her a half-smile. "Yes. Nothing lasts forever."

"Will you -" Rose stopped. "Will you remember me?"

"Oh, of course, Rose Tyler. I can't ever forget you." The Doctor smiled at her brilliantly and Rose couldn't help but grin back. "But don't worry. I'll keep moving forward. Same old life, last of the Time Lords." Unbeknownst Rose, the Doctor repeated the same words he'd said to her oh, so long ago. "But I'll meet new people, make new friends. You don't need to worry about me." The Doctor glanced at the watch at his wrist. "What you need to worry about is how long I'm going to yell at you for wandering off yet again, especially after what just happened."

Rose sighed but nodded. "Be safe, Doctor," she murmured, putting her hand on his face.

The Doctor smiled down at her and covered her and with his. "I will. Promise. You be safe. And don't wander off."

Rose laughed lightly, then stepped away. "I'll see you, Doctor."

"Not if I see you first," the Doctor whispered to her retreating back.


End file.
